What we didn’t know about Severus Snape
by Becci-lou
Summary: Snape has another love in his life. One we didn't know about...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: ok, a fic for a friend. You might think this is weird but still. I don't own Harry Potter (not that he's in this) or any other characters from the book. Or any locations. Or objects. **_

_**Severus Snape has not just got eyes for Lily Evans. Who else does he love and win love from?**_

What we didn't know about Severus Snape

It was a new year at Hogwarts. New students were anxiously running at the wall between platforms 9 and 10 to reach platform 9 ¾, afraid that they would hit solid brick. Fornax and Musca Galsworthy walked calmly toward the wall, their eleven year old daughter Maia following closely behind. Eileen Snape came close behind the aforementioned family, ushering her twins, Severus and Siri, along quickly. They disappeared through the wall, causing Maia to stop and look remarkably confused for a pure-blood. Musca turned around to see that her daughter had stopped just as her father had disappeared onto the platform.

'It's ok' said her mother. 'Come on, I'll hold you hand if you want. We'll go through together'. Musca smiled encouragingly, holding out her hand for Maia to take.

Musca worried about Maia. She was far too quiet and didn't interact well with others her own age. She was polite enough around adults. Maia told her mother about this. She was afraid people wouldn't like her, and whenever she tried to speak around children her voice would stick. No matter how hard she tried the words just wouldn't come out. Fornax had said that she'd be fine when she got to school, but her mother wasn't so sure.

As they reached the platform, Musca saw someone that she hadn't seen in years. Eileen Prince had been her best friend in their years at the school; the two had been inseparable.

'Eileen?' she called 'Eileen Prince?'

The sound of Musca's voice caused Eileen to turn away from the twins.

'Musca!' She sounded surprised to see her old school friend here. 'How are you? I've been meaning to invite you to stay for so long but what with the twins starting school and Tobias being busy at work…' she trailed off. 'How are you?' she asked again.

'Oh I'm fine thank you' replied Musca. 'Those must be your twins over there. They seem remarkably close'. Musca seemed astonished to find that siblings could be so close. The reason for the strong bond was not a happy one, and had led to problems in both of the children. Severus had become slightly withdrawn and had few friends. Siri had none save her brother, and was prone to violent mood swings. At these times it was best to leave her alone, although Severus had a special way with her; he could always calm her down. When she was in a good mood, however, she was one of the worst pranksters ever. Her dark eyes would gleam mischievously behind her long black tresses, and she would smile evilly. Whether it was a bucket of glue balanced on the door and feathers on the fan or wet start no heat fireworks hidden in the chimney on wet days there was always a prank. Be it Christmas, Easter or someone's birthday there was always a prank. This girl had a prank for all occasions.

'Yes they are' replied Eileen. 'This must be your little girl' she said, smiling kindly at Maia. 'Severus, Siri, come here. This is Maia Galsworthy. Maia, this is my son, Severus, and my daughter, Siri'

'Hi' said the twins simultaneously.

Maia just nodded, smiling nervously.

The Hogwarts Express whistled loudly, snapping both parents out of a trance.

'Oh my' cried Musca. 'Come on Maia, let's find you a compartment. Come on' she held out her hand.

'Come on you two. Time to go'. Eileen found her children a compartment and helped them with their trunks. She kissed each of them on the cheek through the window of the door as the scarlet steam engine pulled away from the platform. Children waved to their parents as the train sped up. Parents called out reminders to their children, proud fathers beamed and anxious mothers of first years dabbed their eyes as their children left them for the first step of their school life.

Severus and Siri were glad to be going, to be getting away from the rows.

Maia was rather sad. She'd miss her mother's gentle affection for her. She'd miss her father, calling her his little princess and bringing home sweets for her, making square and heart shaped bubbles come out of his wand when she was down. They loved her so much. She hadn't wanted to leave, but she wanted to make them proud.

**THAT'S IT. THERE YOU GO. I'M GONNA GET BUGGED ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW BUT STILL. SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: You know the score. You know 'em, I don't own 'em.**_

* * *

It was dark and rather chilly when the Hogwarts Express gradually slowed to a halt at Hogsmede station. When the doors opened, the other years grabbed their things and jumped down to reach the carriages that pulled themselves. The first years hung back. A booming voice then sounded over the hubbub of talking students.

'Firs' years this way!' it called through the chill air.

A few of the braver students approached the towering figure calling to them. Four to be precise. One tall boy with glasses and messy black hair, another tall boy who had the makings of a very handsome man, a slightly shorter boy with small scars on his face and a midget of a boy with ratty features. They were overly too friendly with the gamekeeper, Hagrid, and they were to be avoided at all costs. There wasn't really much chance that they could be Slytherins. They cared too much about others. Not that Slytherins didn't care. They just looked to themselves more than others. It was just the way they were, and what moulded them.

The trip across the lake proved to be very uneventful. As the students walked through a torch lit passage, towards the steps, Severus and Siri were approached by a young looking girl with fair hair and blue eyes. She looked very scared, but the twins were the only people she knew the names of.

'Ummm…..hi' she stammered.

'Hi' said Siri. 'Did you want something?'

'I…I wa…I was just wondering, if we're in the same house, if we can…sit together?'

The twins were silent. Adrenaline rushed though Maia as she waited for their answer. She didn't get one. Siri just shrugged, looked at her brother and walked off. Severus, on the other hand, tilted his head slightly, looked her up and down, and then, with a small smile, nodded once. Maia took this as an answer, and followed him down the hall.

Waiting at the top of the stairs, looking like a bird of prey, was Professor McGonagall. In her hands were the Sorting Hat and the rickety three legged stool.

'Quiet please' she called over the babbling fist years. 'Now, when these doors open, you will follow me to the front of the hall, where you will be sorted alphabetically into your houses'

Just at that moment, the doors to the great hall opened, and the rest of the students proceeded to stare at the new additions to the school as they walked the length of the hall, towards the staff table.

A few students were then sorted, one of them being Sirius Black, who was now seated at the Gryffindor table. It was Maia's turn. She walked nervously up to the stool, sat down heavily, and placed the hat on her head.

'_Good evening Maia' said a voice in her head._

She shuddered.

'_I can see that you're somewhat shy, but you have hidden cunning, and if you feel brave enough, you have quite a mischievous personality. You can be quite cheeky if you want to'_

'_**Ok, I think I know all that. I mean, it is me you're talking to here'**_

'_Oh I think I know where to put you' he said with a chuckle._

'_**Well that's a good start' she said.**_

The hat graciously ignored this remark. It was used to cheeky first years, and had seen many in it's time.

'Slytherin!' It called out to the hall.

The Slytherin table clapped politely. Many of the other first years were sorted, and four more Slytherins joined the table, including Severus and Siri. After they'd been sorted they found seats next to Maia. The feast passed in silence, but when it was time to go to bed, Maia walked close to Siri, and chose a bed near her in the dorm room. Siri didn't mind a bit. Maia was the opposite of her, in looks and personality. While Maia was fair and pale, Siri's hair was black, her eyes dark and her face slightly tanned.

'I think I could be friends with this girl' she thought to herself. 'She's ever so quiet, and rather mysterious'

'I like Siri' thought Maia 'she isn't pressing me to speak, but I think I could anyway'

'Where do you live?' She asked her new friend.

'East London. Spinners End. Sev and I hate it there. What about you?'

'I live in Mayfair' Maia replied.

'Classy. I'd love to live in Mayfair. Loads of posh people to prank'

At that moment, a translucent figure wafted vaguely through the wall into the dormitory. The figure was of a tall girl, rather thin, with a silver hole in her stomach, and shining innards, wriggling within. The very sight of her made Maia nauseous.

'Hi' said the ghost absently. All the other girls were asleep. 'I'm Talia' Talia wafted through the opposite wall, leaving Maia and Siri in hysterical giggles.

'What was all that about?' said Siri, in between snorts and hiccups.

'I have no idea. Mum told me to watch out for the ghosts' replied Maia, gasping for breath. 'We should probably go to sleep' she added, stifling a yawn.

'Oh God don't do that you'll set me off. You're probably right. Night, Maia'

'Night, Siri'

The two were asleep within seconds of lying down. It was going to be an interesting life for both of them from now on.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO. CHAPTER 2. R&R PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, I don't own Harry Potter…

_**Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, I don't own Harry Potter….yoink**_

Maia's eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry while her pupils contracted to allow less light through. Where was she? A second later she remembered. She was at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and she was in the Slytherin girl's dorm room. She began to sit up slowly, when a fluffy, flying entity hit her full on in the side of the head. Sharply, Maia sat up, searching frantically for the source of the attack. Siri was sat up in bead, smirking, and with a malicious glint in her ebony eyes.

'You're up then' she said, ducking as the pillow landed where her head had been just moments before.

'I was getting there. I was awake at least. How long have you been awake?'

'A while' replied Siri casually 'about 5 or 6 is the norm for me. I get restless after that, and my sleep is fitful and full of nightmares' she looked away mournfully.

'God. I'd never be able to live like that. I need sleep too much. So what do you do when you wake up? Just lay there?'

'You know what? I have never asked myself that. That's weird. I don't once remember being bored. I suppose I just day-dream, you know, get lost in a fantasy' her eyes glazed over and her head tilted slightly to the right.

Maia stared at her for a few minutes, sighed, and got up. She dressed quickly and walked to the dormitory door. 'Siri?' she said. 'If you don't move soon you'll miss breakfast'. Siri snapped back to life. Dressing with impossible speed, she raced past Maia, thundered down the stairs and burst through the common room door, waiting for her new friend on the other side. Together the girls meandered slowly towards the great hall, plonking themselves down next to Severus, who had already finished a sparse breakfast of a dry piece of toast. 'God, Sev! You don't eat enough to keep bacteria alive, let alone a bloody fly!'

'You, on the other hand, eat far too much. You'll get fat...er'

'No I won't. Pranking takes energy. Speaking of pranking...I'm cooking up a great one for the Gryffindor girls. It needs a bit of tweaking but I'm nearly there'

Just as Siri began piling her plate with fried eggs, bacon and sausages, Professor Slughorn began walking down the Slytherin table, handing out timetables. They looked at them, fining Monday's first lesson. Defence against the dark arts. Severus smirked with satisfaction.

'Well as much as I love the sight of my beloved sister gorging herself, I have no wish to be late for our first lesson. I will see you there. Try not to be too late' he glanced at his sister, a glimmer of worry in his eyes, and then shifted his gaze to Maia. His black eyes lingered for a moment or two, the smallest of smiles creasing the corners of his mouth, and then he turned and made his way to defence.

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the lesson, thunderous footfall was heard outside the classroom. The door crashed open to reveal the panting figures of Siri and Maia. Severus rolled his eyes, returning to his writing.

'Sorry we're late, professor. We got lost' supplied Siri to the glaring teacher.

'Well in future, lateness to lessons will result in points being deducted from your house. As it happens you are not the only students to be late. The four Gryffindor boys will have points deducted if they are much later. The classroom is not that difficult to find'

Right on queue the four Gryffindor boys rocketed into the room, just as the girls sat down. They flashed smiles at the professor before taking their seats. She did not look amused.

'Now that we are all assembled…those who have just joined us can copy down the passage from the black board. You have ten minutes to finish'

The lesson continued in much the same way and the other lessons were similar. When the girls returned to the common room they headed straight to bed. They had been late for all of their lessons.

**WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 3. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. SORRY IF IT'S A BIT SHORT.**


End file.
